


Underswap

by CARCATGames



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CARCATGames/pseuds/CARCATGames
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.One day, war broke out between the two races.After a long battle, the humans were victorious.They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.Many years later...MT. EBOTT 201XLegends say that those who climb the mountain never return.





	Underswap

Chara: Ow! My head! That was a longer fall than I expected! Good thing this patch of flowers cushioned the blow. Where am I anyway? Some kind of old mining tunnel? It's not like there's a choice on where to go, so I guess I'll see what's in the next room.

Temmie: H0i! i'M TEMMIE. TEMMIE deh TEMMIE!

Chara: Huh? You can talk?

Temmie: HmMmMmmM... Yu neW 2 teh UNDERGROUND, n0?

Chara: Yeah, I am. I just fell down the mountain back there.

Temmie: Awawawa, you musT b vere Confused, ya ya?

Chara: Well, this IS the first time an animal has spoken to me.

Temmie: S0me0ne need teech u how Thing w0rk down Here! Do no worry, Tem take respoonsibility! 

Chara: Oh, okay.

Temmie: Red? Tem go n0w!

Chara: Whoa! What just happened?!

Temmie: C dat hart? Dat is yo SOUL! That Contains mucH culminate 0f u being!

Chara: I see. So this heart is my SOUL.

Temmie: SOUL starts off L0nly and sad :( gr0w stronk with LV yaya!

Chara: What exactly does "LV" mean?

Temmie: wat LV stan 4?????? y, that be LOVE, awawawa

Chara: Love?

Temmie: u wan LOVE, no?

Chara: I guess? If it really does make me stronger than I suppose it could help.

Temmie: Oh k, tem share LOVE wit u! C, in uderground, LOVE get share Thru... itty bitty... Tem flakesS! Yayayay!

Chara: I... see.

Temmie: You red? Mov r0und and tries to catch them yaya!

Chara: So I just need to touch them with my SOUL like this... OW! Why did it hurt?!

Temmie: You idiot.

Chara: Huh?

Temmie: In this world, it's kill or BE killed. How could anybody be dumb enough to fall for that? Only those stupid flowers talk like that!

Chara: Wait, what's going on? Why are you angry?

Temmie: DIE.

Chara: No! Don't kill me, please!

Temmie: Hahahahahaha hahahahahaha!

Chara: I feel better now. Did you do something?

Temmie: What? How did you- ahh!

Chara: Temmie? Are you okay?

Asgore: What a terrible monster, torturing an innocent child like this.

Chara: W-who are you?

Asgore: Do not fear, my child. I am ASGORE, caretaker of the RUINS. I walk this path every day to see if anybody has fallen down.

Chara: Do people come here very often?

Asgore: Goodness no! You are the first human to arrive here in quite a long time. Come! I will guide you through this decrepit place.

Chara: Oh, thank you!

Asgore: This way, through the door up ahead.

Chara: Hmm? What's this star?

Frisk: (The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.)


End file.
